


Just One Night

by XxFandomTrashxX



Series: Sugar, Honey, and Iced Tea [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur Ketch not being a prick, Arthur hates himself, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Mick Davies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Hurt Mick Davies, M/M, Mick Davies Lives, Sex, Smut, Stuff will be explained at some point, Top Arthur Ketch, im not sure how to tag this lmao, that isnt explicitly spoken about here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: “Going on hunts with the Winchesters is a horrible experience, the two brothers bickering over the small details and the two former British Men of Letters being shoved in the back seat of Dean’s rickety old Impala with Sam, Dean favoring his boyfriend over his brother and only causing more issues. In hindsight, Arthur and Mick should’ve known that driving in their own car was the better idea (and not showing up was the best), but Mick had assured Arthur that it ‘wouldn’t be that bad’ after agreeing to ride with the hunter trio, well, it was...”
Relationships: Mick Davies/Arthur Ketch
Series: Sugar, Honey, and Iced Tea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615117
Kudos: 23





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one posted, but not the first in the storyline

Going on hunts with the Winchesters is a horrible experience, the two brothers bickering over the small details and the two former British Men of Letters being shoved in the back seat of Dean’s rickety old Impala with Sam, Dean favoring his boyfriend over his brother and only causing more issues. In hindsight, Arthur and Mick should’ve known that driving in their own car was the better idea (and not showing up was the best), but Mick had assured Arthur that it ‘wouldn’t be that bad’ after agreeing to ride with the hunter trio, well, it was. After arriving at the location, the problems only got worse, a simple ghost hunt turning into a kidnapping and scavenger hunt for clues as to where the ghosts took Mick and Dean, two days later and four more corpses later, they found a girl and their family (more or less) in the generator room of an abandoned factory, take girl home, roll credits.

After all that had transpired within the business week, having to deal with a pissed angel and a hormonal giant took a toll on Arthur, and being trapped in a cold, barren room with two poltergeists that were not lacking in their torturing-until-the-person-dies-in-the-most-painful-way-possible... skills, a nice night out at a bar with an agreement amongst them to not spark any disagreements or arguments would do everyone a great favor. There weren’t many reputable bars in the area, but they were able to find one that was tolerable after some searching. Dean and Cas sat on one side of the table, Mick and Arthur on the other, and Sam at the end it. Time flew by, Cas ordering a non-alcoholic beverage while everyone else did the opposite, Sam and Mick getting beers while Dean and Arthur got whiskey and scotch respectively, and by the end of the night, Dean was sloshed, Sam, Arthur, and Mick were tipsy, and Castiel was sober, obviously.

The ride back to their hotel was a nonexistent memory, and getting inside their rooms, well, that was a vivid one, at least for the two new hunters.

Arthur and Michael worked together to make it up the steps and find the right room number, talking about everything that had happened at the bar and laughing about how Cas responded to a drunk Dean flirting with the waitress and the fact that she had only responded positively to Sam’s advances.

They end up getting into their room and falling onto the bed beside each other, Mick moves his hand up to run his hand through his boyfriend’s hair, smiling fondly at him. 

A small smile appears on the other man as they stare into each other’s eyes, just taking a minute to appreciate the small things they don’t think about often, such as the glimmer of light that shows in his eyes whenever he laughs or the way Arthur’s eyes brighten ever so slightly whenever he smiles. Arthur licks his lips before slowly moving forward to place a kiss on Michael’s lips, Michael responding a few moments later by moving his lips against Arthur’s. He exhales softly through his nose when Arthur gently bites his lower lip, opening his mouth and letting his partner’s tongue enter his mouth, exploring it with a passion that amuses Michael, so much so that he laughs aloud. 

Arthur pulls back, propping himself up on his elbow and staring down at Mick, “What’s got you so amused?” He asks with a smile, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Just the fact that you left the Men of Letters for me...” Mick responds, blinking the tears in his eyes back and attempting to regain control of his breathing.

“Oh, is that all? Because I would’ve thought that was more romantic than amusing.”

“No, it isn’t, and you call that romantic?”

“Don’t you?”

“Not really.”

“Then what do you call it, pray tell,” Ketch asks, now intrigued.

“Honestly? Stupid, you loved that job and you left it for some idiot that hasn’t the first clue of what he’s doing and has lived a rather sheltered life up until, what? The past, three? Four months?” Michael responds, now serious, he sits up, twisting his torso to the side slightly so he can look at Arthur.

Arthur chuckles quietly, placing his hand on Mick’s thigh and gently squeezing, he meets the smaller male’s eyes, “I can’t believe you haven’t realized it yet, I love you more than that stupid job, and while the hunting was more consistent with the Men of Letters, you enjoy doing the research and I enjoy teaching you how you can do things differently. I wouldn’t change my choice to leave for the world, and you know why? Because you are my world, ever since the academy, it just took a little... push... for me to realize it and tell you...” Arthur responds in a soft tone.

Michael actually tears up, “Jesus, Arthur...” he whispers, wiping his eyes, “I love you, but why did you have to say all of that?” He inquires, a small smile returning to his face.

“Why are you asking? I mean, I believe you needed to hear it, so I provided and let’s leave it at that, alright, love?” 

Michael stares at him for a moment before nodding, “Know I’ll ask you again at some point when I haven’t consumed any alcohol within a 24-hour time frame of our conversation.” 

Arthur snorts, “Remind me to make you drink a beer with me every day, and if you don’t, I might just slip something into your tea.”

“I’d like to see you try,” he pushes Arthur onto his back, moving up onto his knees before straddling Arthur’s hips.

“As much as you know about spells, I don’t think that you’ll be able to concoct one that will find whatever the drug of the day is,” Arthur states, dragging his hands along the length of Michael’s legs, he squeezes his ass when he reaches it, a low groan falling from Mick’s lips as he moves back against his boyfriend’s large hands.

“I think I could, just give me some time, would ya’?” He asks quietly before moving his face down to kiss Arthur again, once again, slow and sensual. He begins to unbutton the buttons of his suit jacket and dress shirt, removing them and tossing them aside, pulling back only when both articles of clothing have been removed and the bandage around his torso now visible.

“I suppose I could wait for you,” Arthur breathes, gently knocking Michael off of him and switching their positions, being careful to not touch the bandage as to not aggravate the wound. Instead of having his legs on either side of Mick’s legs, he spreads Michael’s legs and slots himself between them, Michael wrapping his legs around Arthur’s waist and gripping his shoulders loosely in turn. 

Arthur leans down and places a wet kiss on Michael’s neck, licking and biting just an inch or two above his collar bone, he smiles to himself when Michael yelps, his grip tightening on Arthur’s jacket and head tilting to allow more access. Arthur clamps down on Michael’s neck, sucking harshly on the flesh just above where his shirt collar usually sits, and, luckily for him, being the sensitive part of Mick’s neck.

Michael inhales sharply, letting out a shuddering breath as Arthur tries to make the mark he’s leaving as noticeable as possible. Once the larger of the two seems content with his work, he places a kiss in the soon-to-be-bruise, pulling back so he can get a good look at the man below him while he works on removing his slacks.

“So, how would you like to go about doing this tonight?” Arthur inquires, waiting to hear both of Mick’s shoes drop before pushing his pants down to his feet, twisting in almost a painful way to do so.

“Uh, I was actually kind of wondering if you’d... um....” Mick seems to clam up, his face flushing a deeper shade of red.

“It’s fine, dear, take your time, we have..” he checks his watch, loosening his tie, removing it, and beginning to work on the buttons of his dress shirt while he speaks, “around seven hours, give or take,” he finishes.

Michael helps him remove his jacket and shirt, running his hands across his bare chest. He sighs quietly, “I want you to have intercourse with me...” he says slowly, retracting his hands and looking away shamefully.

Arthur stares at him with wide eyes, hands resting on his belt buckle, “Tonight? I thought we were waiting for a special occasion,” he asks curiously.

“I’ve... realized that in life, in our line of work especially, there might not be a tomorrow and seizing the day and opportunities that present themselves during the course of it is the best thing you can do because at the end of the day, whether it ends in a shallow grave, on a soft bed... alone on the cold, hard ground... you can at least say you lived that day to the best of your abilities and rest peacefully, whether you awake in the morning or not,” he says, many emotions crossing his face over the course of his speech.

“That’s... very inspiring, Michael...” Arthur says quietly, thinking about his words, “I’m so sorry for what you went through, I hope you know that I was trying my best to find you two,” he brings his hand up to Mick’s face, gently cupping his cheek and brushing his thumb against it, avoiding the cut below his eye.

“I know you were, and I’m just glad that I’m out of there and with the only person I truly care about,” he responds, moving his head back so he can look up at Arthur once again. He takes Arthur’s wrist into his hand, bringing Arthur’s hand up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to his palm, “Let’s not get sappy yet, I still want you to have your way with me before the night is through,” he says with a bright smile.

Arthur pulls his hand back when Mick releases it, unbuttoning his last shirt button, he untucks it and removes both the jacket and dress shirt, tossing it to the ground as Michael had. Mick unbuckles Arthur’s belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants afterwards and letting him remove them on his own. Arthur gets off the bed, toeing off his shoes and letting his pants fall to the ground, kicking them off afterwards. “Is the lube in the usual place?” He asks while he removes his socks.

“Uh, yeah, it should be,” Michael replies, now removing his socks and mumbling ‘let’s not be those people’ to himself.

Amused by the words, a large smile tugs at Arthur’s lips as he walks over to their kitchen table, rummaging in the duffle bag and pulling out a bottle of mango-flavored lube, courtesy of Mick and his love for the fruit. When Arthur turns around, he’s greeted by the glorious sight of his lover, completely nude and on his knees, his face buried in his arms and his ass sticking up in the air, and if Arthur said he didn’t enjoy this sight, he’d be lying to such a degree that God might come back and strike him dead. 

Arthur collects himself before returning to the bed, still clad in his underwear, he decides to remove them before getting on the bed. Dropping the lube beside them, he brings his hands up to Mick’s ass, smacking it gently before spreading his cheeks, he growls softly at the sight of the younger male’s hole. He all but dives in, his tongue variating between licking along the rim and dipping into his hole and trying to loosen him up and get him wet. 

Michael admits sinful noises while Arthur works him open, the sounds increasing in volume as Arthur begins to add his fingers to the equation, his tongue keeping them moist as they are gently thrust in and out of Michael. Mick rolls his hips back against Arthur’s fingers and mouth. A quiet whine falls from his lips as Arthur removes his fingers and pulls back. The bed shifts beneath them and before Mick has the time to complain about how long it’s taking Arthur to get ready, he hears the bottle opening, at that noise, he shuts his mouth, knowing better than to rush Arthur when he has anything that may cause pain or discomfort. 

Arthur closes the bottle and tosses it aside, warming the liquid up between his hands before spreading it on his dick. He moves a little bit closer to Michael, pressing the head of his cock against his hole and grabbing his hips, “Are you sure you want to-“

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want it, Arthur,” Michael responds, cutting his partner off.

“Well then, sorry for asking...” Arthur mumbles, pushing inside, he slowly sinks in meeting no resistance, both of them exhaling deeply when he bottoms out. He gently rubs Mick’s pelvic bone, not moving his hips until he feels Michael begin to loosen around him. He begins to gently thrust in and out of the male below him, bending over to lick and kiss along his spine as he sets a pace, each thrust being slow and deep.

Michael moans quietly, the sounds muffled by the bed, “God, you feel amazing...” he says roughly.

“As do you, my love,” Arthur responds, moving his hands up and down Michael’s sides, his touch feather-light, he hums quietly, smiling against Michael’s flesh as the boy shivers under his touch, burying his head deeper into the sheets to try an better hide the red tint to his face.

“I hope you know how important you are to me, Mr. Davies,” Arthur states, wrapping one arm around Mick’s waist while the other moves down to grab his cock, stroking it in slow, languid motions, matching the pace of his thrusts. “With everything we work with on a daily basis, and the way I deal with a number of the situations, it’s a wonder that you still love me, I suppose it just proves that the world still goes ‘round... even after... five almost-apocalypses?”

“Four or five- if I’m remembering correctly...” Michael breathes, voice almost inaudible.

“Exactly, and yet you still choose to spend almost every waking - and sleeping for that matter - moment with me, and that is a miracle in and of itself.”

Michael makes a discomforted sound, Arthur straightening his posture and pulling out, “Are you alright? I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?” Arthur asks worriedly, watching with slight fear as his boyfriend rolls over into his back and stares up at him. 

“No, you didn’t, I just want to be able to see you and shut you up, there’s nothing surprising about me wanting to be with you, I mean, sure, Sam is probably less emotionally autistic than you,” he pauses, a large smile spreading across his face at the look Arthur gives him, a mix of pain and disgust, “But I still love you and your amazing coordination and dedication to a certain cause,” he finishes, Arthur’s expression relaxing to a great extent.

“Yeah, I’m obviously not that dedicated or else I’d still be with the Men of Letters killing innocents,” he says, bending back over, his hands planted on either side of Mick’s torso.

Michael reaches up, loosely wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck, “You just gave yourself a great reason to stop associating with them at the end, there,” he says, pulling Arthur down into a short kiss. “Now, let’s get off and we can talk more about this afterwards, it’s hard to pay attention to your confessions while you keep such a slow and antagonizing pace.”

“That’s kind of the point, but if you want to pay attention, alright,” Ketch states breathily, lining up with Mick’s hole again and pushing back in.

Michael sighs quietly as Arthur gets settled, once again finding his pace. “Why wouldn’t I want to pay attention?” He asks quietly.

“Because no one ever wants to pay attention to what I have to say,” he says, sounding sad despite the smile on his face.

“Oh, you prat, I want to because I care, now stop behaving like that.”

They both chuckle, Arthur moving down to capture Michael’s lips in another kiss and take his cock in hand, matching paces once again. 

Michael moans quietly, tightening his grip on Arthur’s shoulders as he begins to speed up, both of them approaching climax after such a slow going session. 

“Arthur, I-m close...” Michael whimpers, his partners thrusts now deep and hard.

“So am I, Darling..” Arthur breathes against Michael’s chest, pressing soft kisses to his upper pectoral muscles. He pulls out just before he comes, loosening his hand around Mick’s cock and moving forward enough to put his dick on Mick’s, wrapping his hand around the two of them and pumping at a fast, almost painful speed. Michael arches off the bed, shouting Arthur’s name as he hits orgasm, his toes curling and pedicured fingernails digging into the meat of Ketch’s shoulders, blacking out afterwards. He wakes up in Arthur’s arms, clean for the most part and dressed in his pajamas. His face is buried in Arthur’s chest and his arms are wrapped around the larger male’s torso, one of Arthur’s arms wrapped around his while the other serves as a pillow for his head. 

Still tired and fuzzy from their time together, he looks up at Arthur’s face, he smiles to himself, trying to imprint this image into his mind, happy to see his partner at peace for once, he sighs contently and snuggles back up with Arthur, deciding that it’s best that they leave the past in the past for as long as they can. He could sleep peacefully, if just for this night.


End file.
